Nine times Tobi lied about his mask
by Ninja0Squirl
Summary: And the one time he didn't.


Nine times Tobi lied about his mask and the one time he didn't.

Tobi stared at the dying man made of wood, he was still alive, very faintly.

"Take this ring," the man order, "and take it back to the Akatsuki." Tobi had nodded.

"Okay mister, Tobi will do that." glass eyes glazed over, he stared at the orange mask.

"Why are you... wearing that?"

"Tobi likes orange!"

****

II. Zetsu

Tobi stared at the green, white, and black man curiously, he was in the Akatsuki, and his name Zetsu, that was important, it was Tobi remembered most about the man walking besides him.

"Will Tobi get to be in the Akatsuki too, Uncle Zetsu?" that's what he had been told, not that he would in the Akatsuki, but that Zetsu was his uncle._"Don't call me uncle,"_ commanded the black side, "Probably not Tobi." replied the white side. Tobi blinked, that was going to get confusing, he would call the black side Zet, and white side Su, satisfied, Tobi pretended to look disappointed.

"Why?" Zet and Su sighed in unison.

"Why do you wear your mask, Tobi?" he said, in hopes of diverting the hyperactive man's attention. He could see Tobi blink curiously behind the annoying orange mask.

"To protect my super identity!" he replied galantly, striking a pose. Zet and Su sighed again in unison.

"Lets get going." said Su,_ "Before I get hungry."_said Zet. Tobi happily followed, glad that they hadn't thought to point out that he wasn't a super hero.

****

III. Kisame

The first person he met in the Akatsuki, besides Zetsu, was not Leader. It was, in fact, Hoshigaki Kisame. The blue man had struck Tobi's curiosity, and he had bounded over happily and struck up a conversation.

"What's your name fishman?" he had asked, and allowed the punch to hit him instead of letting it slide through as he usually would. He got up out of the crater he'd made in the cave wall and bounded over to the 'fishman'.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." he finally introduced.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" he said, and shook the scaly hand.

"What's up with your mask kid?" Kisame had asked after the introduction. Tobi had blinked innocently, as if wearing a mask wasn't something you usually questioned, and thought up a quick answer.

"Tobi doesn't want the ANBU to find him!" he answered.

"Tobi, get over here!" shouted out Su.

"Bye fishman!" said Tobi, running as fast as he could to rejoin Zetsu.

****

IV. Hidan

"What the hell is wrong with your fucking face?" asked Hidan as they walked past him, Tobi blinked innocently.

"Tobi likes his mask!" answered, the most straight forward answer so far. Hidan shrugged.

"Whatever floats your motherfucking boat I guess.

****

V. Kakuzu

"What's up with whirly face?" he questioned Zetsu.

"Tobi is a double-agent and doesn't want to get caught!" he answered, Kakuzu had stared and shrugged it off.

"Fucking retard..." he muttered.

****

VI. Itachi

The Uchiha had stared and asked, "What are you hiding?" Tobi had blinked three times and answered in his innocent tone.

"Tobi isn't hiding anything!" Itachi had accepted the answer, easily recognizing the truth, and disappeared to speak with Kisame a moment.

****

VII. Konan

"So this is your nephew, Zetsu?" the blue-haired lady had asked. Tobi had blinked and waited for Zetsu's answer.

"Yes." replied Su.

"So, Tobi, why do you were such a brightly colored mask?" Tobi had looked at her innocently and answered in his little boy way.

"Tobi doesn't want criminal activities on Tobi's record!" he had declared. Konan had giggled, mistaking it as a joke, Zetsu had sighed.

****

VIII. Leader

The shadow-clad man had stared at the brightly-lit Tobi and said in an unmistakable tone, "No." Tobi had pouted.

"But Tobi has always wanted to be in the Akatsuki since he found out about it!" the leader had sighed.

"And how long ago was that?" the masked man titled his head.

"Two weeks ago, why?" the leader sigehd again.

"Do you have Sasori's ring?" the man nodded.

"Right here Leader-man!" another sigh, he felt he would be doing that alot.

"You're partner is Deidara."

"Yay! Tobi loves you leader-man!" Leader had sighed.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Tobi had blinked.

"Tobi wears his mask because Tobi is incognito!" he replied. Leader wad forced to believe he was serious. As soon as he left, he turned to Konan.

"Keep him away from me." he ordered.

****

_IX. Deidara_

"This is your new partner, Tobi." Deidara grunted.

"Looks like an idiot. Un." Tobi had blinked.

"Deidara looks like a nice person!" he said.

"What's up with the dumb mask, un?"

"Tobi is trying to fit in with the other freaks!" he had answered, earning himself a punch to his visible eye and a threat of getting exploded.

****

X. Tobi

He stared into the mirror, and pulled off the mask to reveal spiky black hair and one sharingan activated eye.

"Why is it I wear this mask?" he asked himself, running a hand over his face_."So that you can fool them all."_ came the reply, from the part that was separate and the same.

Uchiha Madara stared back at Tobi and smirked cruelly, revenge against Konoha would be so sweet, fueled with the shock of his soon to be friends in the Akatsuki as he led the battle.


End file.
